Superior Vision
The Superior Vision is a synthezoid of unknown origins, who joined the Superiors soon before the Ultron Incedent. He has the power to alter his own bodie's density at will, making himself completely intangible and wheightless, or almost indestructable and incredibly heavy. He is identical to the original comic book Vision, and therefore dosen't look much like the Vision of Age of Ultron fame. Tier: Low 5-B, 5-A with Superior Mode Name: The Vision Gender: Male, technichally asexual. Age: 1, technichally, appears to be in his 20s. Origin: Superior Classification: Synthezoid Attack Potency: Planet Level, but only by falling from space with maximum mass (around 3,500,000,000 tons) which could tear the planet in half. Claimed that Self Destruct could put out ten times the energy of the entire sun for about 2 seconds. Speed: Supersonic reaction speed, Hypersonic movement speed with flight, much faster when intangible, as he is both wheightless and suffers no air resistance. Lifting Strength: Can carry himself at 3 billion tons, so his lifting strenght must be that at least. Striking Strength: City Level with lasers, Mountain Level + with melee, planet level with Planet Bomb (described earlier) Durability: Country Level at base, nearly invincible with intangibility, Large Planet Level + at maximum density. Stamina: Infinite. Power source unknown, but he is confirmed to be unable to use enough energy to power down. Range: Planetary with lasers. Human with anything else. Standard Equipment: Himself. Intelligence: As smart as Ultron. Has access to every network computer on Earth. Weaknesses: Although he can flash to intangibility in a millisecond at the very most, usually closer to a nanosecond based on where his density is at at the time, it takes him about 30 seconds to go from intangibility to maximum mass. Naive. Powers and Abilities: Mass control, lasers, superhuman speed, strength, durability, stamina, intelegence, ect. Also, intangibility protects against heat, light, radiation, cold, microwaves and EMPs, ect. With his Superior Mode, his durability, strength and speed are multiplied at least 10 times. Also, it allows him to reach 100,000,000,000 tons of wheight at least, at brings his laser up to Planet Level at least. He could kill the entire population of planet Earth without using his Superior Mode or Planet Bomb by using his laser in under 3 days. Notable Attacks and Techniques: ''Planet Bomb: ''Vision flies into space, uses his targeting system to perfectly posistion himself, and then increaces his mass to maximum, and drops. He can hit anything within 450 miles of his target position using flight. He becomes intangible just before hitting the ground. This attack can do serious damage to even Thor and Hulk. ''Self Destruct: ''Vision self-destructs in an incredble blast. Although it kills the vision, chances are that it can also defeat whoever it is attacking. Star Level + for about 2 seconds. ''Lasers: ''The Vision fires a laser from his forehead. Similar to Superman's heat vision, the blast can be controlled in size and intensity. It could level Manhattan in a single beam sweeping across the foundations of every building in the city, or do the same with a huge blast that would level the entire city at once. ''Core Killer: ''The Vision takes hold of his foe, becomes intangible along with them, and pulls them to the core of the planet he is standing on, and leaves them behind. He only uses this on foes he knows it will kill, as foes who survive it could possibly destroy the planet by tearing apart the core. Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Robots Category:Machine Category:Superior Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages